DESCRIPTION: Young Black men who have sex with men (MSM) in the U.S. have a disproportionally higher incidence of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and other sexually transmitted infections (STIs) compared with other racial/ethnic groups. Unrecognized and untreated HIV and bacterial STIs are likely fueling these disparities as they exist despite similar individual risk behavior compared with other racial/ethnic groups. Known barriers to HIV and STI testing and treatment include low perceived risks, difficulty accessing providers, lack of engagement in regular healthcare, stigma, and concerns about confidentiality. The recent development of two new technologies, mobile health applications on hand-held devices (mHealth) and home testing for HIV and STIs, offer potential solutions to engage young Black MSM in HIV and STI testing and treatment. The major goals of this research are to test whether a combination of technology-based interventions to increase access and awareness can overcome barriers to engaging young Black MSM in HIV and STI testing and treatment; and to understand key features that enhance uptake.